Elemental
Elemental Spells : Elemental spells call upon the natural forces of the planet, twisting and bending them into a powerful attack or strong defenses. Those who master them can smite their foes with primal fury at almost any range. *'Blaze '- The elementalist becomes surrounded by enchanted flames, dealing 2d4 fire damage per turn to enemies within 5 feet for 2 turns. Each primal charge increases the damage dealt by 1d4. *'Fireball' - Hurls a ball of fire at a target within 20 feet, dealing 2d6 fire damage. Each primal charge spent increases the damage by 1d6. *'Ice Vent' - Unleashes a blast of freezing air from underneath a target within 15 feet, dealing 3d4 cold damage and blinding the target preventing it from taking any combat actions for 1 turn. Each primal charge spent increases the damage by 1d4. *'Stone Barrage' - Launches a hail of rocks at a targeted enemy within 20 feet, dealing 2d6 physcial damage to the target, and all enemies or allies within 5 feet. Each primal charge spent increases the damage by 1d4. *'Molten Armor' - Surrounds you in hardened lava and increases armor score by 2 for 1d4 turns. Enemies that hit you while armored in this fashion take fire damage equal to 1/4th of the damage dealt. Each primal charge spent increases the duration by 1 turn. *'Cutting Gale' - Target a location up to 15 feet away from the caster, then launch a burst of twisting winds that deals 3d4 physical damage to all enemies between the caster and the targeted location. Effected enemies then suffer a -1 penalty to hit rolls on their next turn. Each primal charge spent increases the damage by 1d4. *'Ring of Fire' - Summons balls of flame to protect yourself or an ally for 1d4 turns. Deals 3d6 fire damage to enemies that attack the protected target. Each primal charge spent increases the duration by 1 turn. *'Seismic Rampage '- The elementalist charges forward 15 feet, plowing through anyone in their way. Every non-friendly target passed through in this manner is knocked over and takes 1d4 physical damage. If the first non-friendly target the elementalist encounters is small or medium sized, then they get grabbed and dragged for the entire length of the charge, taking 1d4 damage per 5 feet hauled. Each primal charge spent increases the damage dealt to all targets by 1d4. *'Ice Thorns' - Freezes the air into a pair of deadly ice lances that are then hurled through the air at targets up to 20 feet away. Can target 2 enemies or the same enemy twice. Each lance deals 1d4 cold damage. Each primal charge spent increases the damage by 1d4. *'Shock Tether '- Targets any enemy within 10 feet and sends a pulse of lightning into them dealing 2d6 lightning damage. If any other enemy is within 10 feet of the target, the lightning leaps to them and deals the same damage. The lightning will then leap a 3rd time to any other enemy within 10 feet. This ability can effect the same target more than once. Each primal charge spent adds an extra jump to this effect. *'Ice Armor '- Surround yourself in a layer of thick ice, increasing your armor score by 2 for 1d4 turns. Enemies within 5 feet of you are effected by a cold aura, causing them to lose 10 feet of combat movement and suffer a -1 penalty to hit rolls. Each primal charge spent increases the duration by 1 turn. *'Gust '- Uses a strong burst of wind to push an enemy or object backwards 5 feet. Each primal charge spent increases the distance 5 feet. *'Wall of Teeth' - The elementalist calls forth stone spears that jut up from the ground in a ring around them, creating a 30 foot wide impassible circle for 2 turns. Any creature with a size smaller than giant is unable to get past this wall. Each primal charge spent increases the duration by 1 turn. *'Nova' - Releases a burst of electricity from the casters position, dealing 1d6 lightning damage to anyone within 10 feet of the caster and causing targets hit to take an additional 2d4 damage on their next turn. Each primal charge spent increases the damage of the secondary shock by 1d4. *'Encasement' - Surrounds the target in a tomb of stone, preventing them from taking action for 1 turn. Upon the tomb breaking, the target takes 2d8 physical damage. Each primal charge spent increases the hold duration by 1 turn. *'Flame and Frost '- Hurls a pair of orbs, one fire and one ice, that spiral around each other as they travel in a straight line. Upon impacting an enemy or reaching a maximum distance of 15 feet, the orbs collide and explode, dealing 1d8 fire damage and 1d8 cold damage to any units within 10 feet. Each primal charge spent increases the damage dealt by 1d4 fire damage and 1d4 cold damage. *'Molten Skin '- Surrounds the target in hardening lava, preventing them from taking any actions for 2 turns and dealing 1d6 fire damage per turn. Each primal charge spent increases the duration by 1 turn. *'Summon Elementals '- Calls forth 2 small elemental golems of an element of the casters choosing. The golems will attack an enemy the caster targets, dealing 6 elemental damage depending on what type of golem they are. Each primal charge spent summons 1 additional golem. **''Fire Golem'' - Deals fire damage **''Water Golem'' - Deals cold damage **''Earth Golem'' - Deals poison damage **''Wind Golem'' - Deals lightning damage *'Pyromancer's Fist '- Surrounds your hand in molten fire, allowing you to strike a target within 5 feet for 2d6 fire damage as well as knocking the target back 10 feet. Each primal charge spent increases the damage by 1d4. *'Static Field '- Surrounds the elementalist with electrical energy, causing enemies within 10 feet to take 2d4 lightning damage per turn for 2 turns. Each primal charge spent increases the duration by 1 turn. Enhancements *'Cloak of Storms' - You wreathe yourself in a raging storm, providing all your lightning and fire damage spells bonus damage equal to 2 multiplied by your intelligence modifier. *'Earth Armor' - Your attachment to the planet has caused the very rocks and soil of the land to be ground into your skin, permanently increasing your armor score by 2 and reducing all poison damage by 2. *'Primal Chains' - Elemental chains surround your body, deflecting incoming damage as though you were wearing chainmail. Enemies attacking you suffer a penalty to their attack rolls equal to your intelligence modifier. *'Surging Vambraces' - Surrounds your forearms with a field of lightning, allowing you to block with them as though you had a shield with an armor value of 2. Enemies successfully blocked this way take lightning damage equal to half the damage blocked. *'Blazing Steps' - You surround your feet in a blaze of fire to fill them with speed, granting you an additional 10 movement and giving you a +1 bonus to initiative rolls. *'Crystal Skin '- You coat yourself in a layer of ice and rime, causing all enemies within 5 feet to feel the effects of the chill surrounding you and suffer a damage reduction equal to your intelligence modifier. *'Magma Gauntlets '- You wreathe your hands in molten stone every time you strike at an enemy, causing all melee weapon damage dealt to also deal additional fire damage equal to your intelligence modifier. Primal Spells *'Elemental Barrage' - Summons a spear made of each of the 4 elements and hurls them at the targeted enemy. Deals 2d6 fire damage, 2d4 poison damage, 2d6 cold damage, and 2d4 lighting damage. This damage is multiplied by your prestige level. *'Primal Weapon '- Elemental energies flow through your weapon, causing it's next successful attack to deal it's damage 4 times, dealing fire, cold, lightning, and poison damage. *'Elemental Infusion' - You draw the very essence of the elements into yourself. You become as tough as earth and gain +4 constitution, as quick as the wind and gain +4 dexterity, as passionate as fire and gain +4 strength, and as deep as the oceans and gain +4 intelligence. This effect lasts a number of turns equal to your prestige level. *'Four Pillars '- Strips away the elemental resistance of an enemy for a number of turns equal to your prestige level. Additionally while under this effect all damage they take is considered simultaneously to be fire, lightning, cold, and poison damage. *'Primal Expulsion '- Releases four explosive novas from your position, hitting all enemies within 15 feet.. The first does 2d4 lightning damage and stuns any enemy that fails a Fortitude save. The second does 2d8 poison damage. The third explosion deals 2d4 cold damage and reduces enemies movement speed by 15 feet. The fourth does 2d6 fire damage. The damage of each wave is multipled by your prestige level.